1. Field of the Invention
The present invention releates to an apparatus for automatically processing, cooking and selling noodles, which is applied to so-called boiled and cooked nooldes, for example, such as "wheat vermicelli or noodles", "buckwbeats" or "Chinese-style vermicelli".
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the apparatus for processing and cooking noodles of this kind, apparatus having the structure as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 60-172264 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,189) has been heretofore known.
In the conventional apparatus for processing and cooking noodles as described above, wheat flour and kneading water are mixed to produce a needle substrate, the noodle substrate is formed into noodle lines which are delivered as a unit of one meal, the unit of one meal of the noodle lines is boiled, rinsed, etc. and thereafter the noodles are put into a vessel.
However, presently, in the above-described conventional apparatus for processing and cooking noodles, all operations such as reception of order menu and receiving an order from a customer, starting of manufacturing, boiling and rinsing noodles in the apparatus, and delivery of vessels with processed and cooked noodles put therein and setting have been manually made. A selling system for collectively and automatically carrying out all the steps has not yet been developed.
Therefore, even if automation of manufacturing, boiling, rinsing and the like is effected, a considerable number of persons are required, thus posing problems in that not only opening time is restricted by opening time of the shop but also the shop cannot respond to the demands of customers at midnight or in the early morning.